Friction
by PennyLane71
Summary: Rick and Michonne are home alone, and eyeing each other. Will someone finally make the first move? Smutty fluff.


She was doing it again. The kids were at Glenn and Maggie's, Daryl and Carol were God knows where and Rick and Michonne had been left alone. Michonne apparently felt very comfortable in the ASZ now as she'd started wearing less and less at the house they all shared. The latest ensemble consisted of a ridiculously thin tank top paired with tight shorts that barely contained the plump glory that was her rear end. Every curve was outlined and put on display. Rick really did try his best to keep his eyes to himself. Okay, maybe he could have tried a _little_ harder.

Rick was impressed at the many different ways he'd been able to get closer to Michonne without it being too obvious. Today she was puttering around in the kitchen and there'd been something in a nearby drawer he needed...right then.

"'Scuse me" he said with his drawl as he reached in front of her belly to pull out…whatever. This was another opportunity to scope her out on the down low. It wasn't just her looks that drew Rick to Michonne, though she was incredibly beautiful. Michonne was his partner, in work and at home. Every since she'd told him that despite his insane behavior, she was still with him, Rick's obsession with Michonne had only continued to grow. The admission had floored him. So much of how he'd been acting the should have turned her away from him, towards another house, another person who had a lot less issues. She didn't deserve all of the mess he'd gotten her into and yet, she stayed. She stayed with him, with his kids. Michonne accepted all of him, unconditionally. It was a gift he didn't deserve but was grateful to receive.

Part of Rick felt guilty looking at Michonne they way he did but he just couldn't stop. Countless times, in the middle of the night, Rick found himself, hand wrapped around his cock, pumping himself while imaging how good it would feel to slip inside her body. He thought of her legs over his shoulders while he fucked her without mercy. This image, along with many others had kept Rick warm at night in what was a large, lonely bed. At least, here alone in the house with her, Rick was able to get a glance here and there without her realizing it.

* * *

He was doing it again. Michonne couldn't help but roll her eyes as she thought of how clueless Rick really was. She knew that his lame excuses were just a way to invade her personal space. His glances at her body didn't go unnoticed either. If it was anyone else, she would have called them on it long ago. With Rick though, the attention wasn't exactly unwanted. She liked him being close to her. The "accidental" touches turned on her on. She wished one of them would finally get the courage up to act on this…whatever _this_ was. Michonne wasn't one to play coy and her sexual frustration was starting to get the better of her. They were safe and they were home alone. Privacy in this house was a rare commodity and who knew when or if there'd be another chance. Michonne was tired of waiting and wondering. It was now or never.

"So, Rick," she began, hoping her nervousness didn't show. "We done playing?" Michonne's arms were stretched behind her while she leaned back against the counter. Her back arched, her full breasts jutting forward, her intentions were clear. Michonne was a woman on a mission.

She noticed Rick's eyes widening at her brazenness, then begin to cloud over with lust. She knew she had him.

"Playing?" Rick feigned ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." He found himself heading closer to her, forcing himself into her bubble.

"Well..." she began. "You're constantly hanging around me. Making up lame-ass justifications to get involved in whatever I'm doing. Did you need…something?" The flirty nature of her tone wasn't lost on Rick and he felt himself growing anxious _and_ excited. If she wanted to challenge him on this, he'd meet her half-way.

"You think I'm tryin' to get up next to you?" he said, chuckling. He hoped it sounded as nonchalant as he was trying to make it. Michonne was absolutely correct but there was the matter of what was left of his pride.

"Come on now. You _have_ been touching me a lot lately." Michonne wasn't impressed with Rick's denial.

"Oh no," he interjected. "It hasn't just been me. You've been putting your hands on me lately, too." His face felt hot as he remembered how it felt having her hand on his in the car outside Alexandria. In that moment, he'd truly felt safe and even hopeful. It was a feeling he'd decided he need more of.

Rick moved closer yet, the two now mere inches apart. He liked the surprise on Michonne's lovely face, the increase in her breathing. He could almost feel the warmth radiating from her skin.

Rick's arms now rested on the outside of her own, effectively trapping her. Michonne didn't appear to want to escape though.

"Okay, I admit, I'm touching you more, too," Michonne confessed. "Of course, I did tell you to never touch me again." Her lips curled up in just a hint of smile as she felt Rick move impossibly closer.

"To be fair, Michonne…that was an order I was never going to be able to follow."

The kitchen had suddenly become hot and humid. A slight sheen of sweat covered both Rick and Michonne, making their current stance difficult. Neither warrior dared to move, though. The risk of breaking this spell they were under wasn't worth being more comfortable.

"What took you so long to touch me, Rick? Other than the threat of a violent death at my hand, of course. It always felt like everyone else was getting some affection from you. Even Carol gets hugs. What's wrong with _me_?"

"Not a damn thing" Rick growled, bravely moving his hands from her sides to her curvy hips. Without warning, Rick pulled Michonne tight against him. The feel of his arousal was undeniable, drawing a moan from the woman in his arms.

 _God, I want to hear that every day_ , Rick thought. The idea that he could undo the toughest woman he'd ever known by barely putting his hands on her was dumbfounding to him.

Michonne had posed a fair question. After all they'd been through together, it was ridiculous that he hadn't even hugged her…let alone all the other things he wanted to do with her.

Rick moved his mouth to Michonne's ear.

"You really want to know?" he whispered, his lips barely touching her. She couldn't contain the shudder as she felt Rick's teeth nip at her earlobe. The teasing had been fun at first, but now Michonne was close to losing her mind.

"The thing is," Rick explained, "It's easier to touch the other women in the group…because I don't feel the way about _them_ that I do about _you."_

Michonne's heart was beating a mile a minute. This was it, the moment she'd waited for and now she wasn't sure if she was ready. Once the question was asked, there was no way to take it back. But she had to know, she just had to.

"And how, exactly, do you feel about me, Rick?" He turned back to face her, moving his hands from Michonne's hips to her face. His thumb caressed her cheek and he finally moved in.

"…Like this." Rick managed to respond seconds before he hungrily pressed his mouth against hers.

Michonne met his kiss with equal vigor, her hands at his waist, grabbing handfuls of his shirt.

By the time Rick had slipped his tongue into Michonne's mouth, her hands were already fumbling for his belt buckle. Neither seemed to think over the common sense concerns. What would this do to their friendship? How would Carl take it? These concerns might come later but for now Rick and Michonne were in primal mode, desperately clawing at each others clothes.

Michonne felt Rick's fingers moving her shorts to the side and winding their way inside her panties. One finger, then two, driving deep inside her. Her legs started to go weak, forcing Michonne hold on tighter to Rick. He was glad to oblige, picking Michonne up and setting her up on the counter behind them. In one swift move, Rick had pulled off her shorts and underwear, leaving Michonne half naked before him. With no time to waste, Rick went to work worshipping the body he'd dreamt of for over a year. Michonne eyes felt heavy as she watched Rick's mouth weave path down her form, suckling at her breasts, down her belly until they arrived at her center. Rick dove right in, flicking his warm tongue her over clit while his fingers continued to pump inside her. Michonne was biting her bottom lip hard, her fingers wound tightly in Rick's dark curls as he devoured her.

"Fuck, Rick.." she whimpered, already feeling herself on the tinges of an orgasm. It had been so long, Michonne wasn't sure she even remembered how one felt but within minutes of being with Rick, it was all coming back to her. Rick continued licking her pussy like he hadn't eaten in days. Michonne's grip on his head had tightened and he knew she was close. Moving his tongue over over her nub in light, fast clips, Michonne came hard against his mouth. She was louder than he had expected and he loved it. Rick wanted to be the one to make Michonne lose control and let go. Her legs were draped over his shoulder as he kept tonguing her, slowing down as Michonne came down from her high. With a final kiss, Rick felt his head being raised.

"Get up here" Michonne commanded, willing her breathing to slow down.

"Maybe I like where I'm at. Maybe I wanna stay here", Rick teased, blowing gently against her pussy, making her shudder against his face.

"Get. Up. Here." It wasn't a suggestion and Rick didn't take it as such. He rose from between her thighs and moved to kiss her mouth again. Michonne could taste herself on Rick's lips and found it made her want him even more. Her hands went back to undoing his pants and relishing in the hiss he released as she finally freed his cock. Michonne gripped him tightly and ran her palm up and down his shaft. It was hot and thick and impossibly hard.

"You...you keep that up, this ain't gonna last long," Rick warned Michonne. He felt her giggle and he felt his heart fill with even more adoration for the woman before him. The new lovers' foreheads rested against one another, their breath falling hot on each other's face.

Rick didn't want to wait another minute to where he needed to be. Slowly, he lined himself up at her entrance with pushed inside. Both groaned at the long-lost sensation and both also wondered why it had taken so long to get to this point. Gingerly, Rick started to move inside her. He tried to go slow, afraid of hurting her but the feel of being enveloped by her heat had driven away rational thought. Michonne caught up to his mindset, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper.

"God..I..Michonne..."

Rick grabbed the back of her thighs, pulling her closer. Michonne was gazing at him with hooded eyes, reveling on how amazing this felt. Rick was inside her, fucking her. Anyone could come in at anytime and she truly did not care. She wanted it harder. She wanted Rick to fill her, to claim her.

Rick's grip on Michonne's thighs tightened as he started moving faster. He couldn't stop looking at her, still unable to believe that _she_ wanted _him._

 _"_ You feel so fucking good," Michonne said through clenched teeth, grabbing again at Rick's partially opened shirt.

They were as close as two people could be and yet, it still wasn't close enough. Grabbing Michonne's ass, Rick scooted her towards him. Michonne threw her arms around his neck, holding on tight as pounded her as hard as he could. There would be time for sweetness later...maybe. Right now, the two were little more than feral.

Rick knew he was close but he wanted to make her make this as good for her as he could. He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking on the soft skin her found there, while moving this hand down to her clit, desperate to get her off again. Michonne continue to cling to Rick, feeling herself about to come apart for a second time.

"That's it," Rick urged. "Come for me, Michonne." His words were muffled against her neck as his hand moved frantically between her legs. Rick held himself back as long as he could but the feel of Michonne's body tightening around his own as another orgasm hit her was too much to bare. Both hands full of her voluptuous rear, Rick fucked Michonne with everything he had. The sound of his name on her tongue and the sight of her breasts bouncing with every thrust sent Rick over the edge. He let out a strangled cry and he came in a torrent, still inside her. They continued to hold on to one another, weak but sated.

"So...," Michonne broke the silence. "That was..unexpected."

"What it really?" Rick asked, surprised.

"Well, not the sex. I figured that was inevitable. It was you. You were a little more...aggressive than I imagined you'd be."

"Is that...a good thing?" he questioned, almost concerned he'd done something wrong.

Michonne couldn't help but laugh at his sudden regression in confidence.

"Yes, Rick," she assured, placing a hand lovingly against his cheek. "It was a _very_ good thing."

Rick's eyes brightened as if he was a puppy who'd gotten a pat on the head. It was ridiculous how much he wanted to please her, in all ways.

"We should probably...you know..," Michonne interjected, motioning with her hand at their current state of undress in the kitchen they shared with the rest of their family.

"Oh...oh shit.." Rick panicked a bit, realizing anyone one of the others could find them like this. Reluctantly, they parted and put themselves back together. Michonne began to straighten the kitchen and clean the counter where she'd been having sex with Rick Grimes mere moments before.

"This is going to make dinner prep a little awkward tonight", she laughed. Her light hearted chuckle was infectious and Rick found himself laughing with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, loving the fact that he could get this close now.

"Okay, let me go." Michonne told him, patting his hand and untangling herself from his grasp.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go take a shower. _Somebody_ made me a mess," she snarked, making her way to the stairs.

"...Want some company?" Rick asked suggestively.

Michonne gave him a look he'd seen more than once, usually when he was being an ass.

"So, you're like that with me now?"

"I'd like to be," he admitted.

Michonne's face got serious and she walked back towards him. "Just me, Rick?"

Rick reached out to Michonne, grabbing her hand, rubbing his thumb over her wrist.

"Just you."

With two words and the look in his eyes, Rick told Michonne all she needed to know. He was her's and she was his.

With that, Michonne granted Rick one of her breathtaking smiles before pulling him with her up the stairs.


End file.
